


爱的抓马  上

by kudoameco



Category: kt - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 04:57:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18613612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kudoameco/pseuds/kudoameco





	爱的抓马  上

PART 1   
“小鬼，又没钱了？”  
学校门口摆水果摊的阿姨，见到王琳凯蹲在地上挑拣卖相最差的番茄，这孩子绑着一头脏辫手指上却很温柔，忍不住言语上打趣一番。  
“嗯啊，是的。阿姨给我算便宜点。”王琳凯装好了一袋，给阿姨称重。

王琳凯刚提着番茄走了两步，一看到迎面而来的学姐，赶紧藏在卫衣里。可还是被眼尖的学姐看见了。  
“小鬼，又接小黄片了？”  
“瞎说什么呢我的亲姐——”  
“别藏了，我都看见番茄了。买了那么多，大片哇，啥时候能发？”

“别了姐姐你放过我吧。”王琳凯讨饶，一溜烟跑进社团教室。

屏幕上放着新项目的进度表，硕大标题差点怼到鼻孔上：  
《霸道总裁强制爱＋养父子虐恋情深＋青梅竹马破镜重圆》  
时长300分钟，肉戏多达六十多处。换句话说就是差不多五分钟脱一次衣服。

“好嘞我俩挑虐恋情深！”黄明昊举手。  
“等等，我们不应该是青梅竹马系列吗？”范丞丞急忙想拉下他的手。  
“因为、你、最近十分欠揍。”黄明昊松了松指骨，范丞丞立刻收声。

“每段肉都好长，改得我都不认识嗯哦啊喔噢哎咦哟呐呀诶了。”负责剧本改编兼副导演的陈立农，从打印好的剧本初稿中露出头来，满脸肉色。

“小鬼，这部戏接了能有多少好处，值得我们都到场来开会？”林彦俊打开袋子，哟呵，不数不知道，一数二十几个。  
“因为……金主爸爸这个是群戏，有三对西皮，合着整个team才配得齐。”

林彦俊捏着一个香气不错的番茄捏在手里，尤长靖想着要不我找个干净的案板，接着还可以剁碎了炒好大一盆番茄酱。

王子异拿着一个半软的番茄闻了闻，还好小鬼不至于为了便宜买烂番茄，就是他负责的声效后期这块，是不是要擀面杖来捅才配得上“霸道总裁”。

“大家加把油，做出来，今年的经费不用愁了。”小鬼咽了下口水。“大家接下来挑本子就能随心所欲。”

一直没说话的蔡徐坤终于把头抬了起来，他平时就是整个作品的导演，监制作品方方面面。

“可以试试。”蔡徐坤点了点头。

社团里的各位并不依靠酬金生活，参与进来更多的是为了实现自我价值。学校经费有限，大多时候还是要自己垫钱进去，可这都是为了爱好，大家并不因此斤斤计较。

“好……好……那么我们开始分配角色了。”  
小鬼把PPT翻到角色那一页，准备输入名字，输入着：“白汾酒 zh……”，忽然想起：“我们铁打的受星呢？”

他们这个社团叫做白汾酒，是因为当时成立的时候，小餐馆的老板就拿得出这半瓶，大家一人一杯就干了。

运转起来后，小鬼主要负责出去揽活，一部分是和其他剧团合作的正剧，大部分是耽美向，没办法，耽美最有市场。

渐渐的，他们逐渐形成了比较稳定的分工：蔡徐坤负责总体导演监制，临时会帮忙配几句；陈立农负责剧本改编，同时负责来配少年老成的少年音；范丞丞以贵公子的形象为多，但是沙雕起来毫不含糊；黄明昊的少年音更是富有活力和冲击力，恰到好处的破音是他的拿手绝活；林彦俊带有地方特色的腔调，特别适合腹黑冷高的人设；王子异是专业的后期制作，以及哪里需要哪里搬的万能砖；尤长靖的声音甜蜜柔软，人畜无害的角色特别受人喜爱。

“来了来了！”说曹操曹操到，铁打的受星飞奔进了教室，“刚才老师找我，耽搁了一下，不好意思不好意思。”

“正廷，来，今天是这么个事……”小鬼嘴快，又叽里咕噜的把事情说了一遍。

“行啊，那谁来和我配？”现在说话的就是这个团队里铁打的受，朱正廷。社团初期小鬼为了打出社团名声接了个大片，朱正廷1V5一战成名。

之后他用受声硬是走出一条生路，和别的团配合的时候也能与各类攻声完美融合，在流水的攻声中，他被粉丝尊称为“铁打的受星”。

“我看看啊……”小鬼翻着人物简介。  
陈立农翻翻自己的剧本比较快：“这里面人物都非常典型，金主就是图了一个爽。人物关系网就是青梅竹马➕养父子的邻居➕霸道总裁新人同事，故事从‘我’到新公司报到搬家上新屋开始，昊哥，你真的要虐恋情深？”

“不，我不要当他爹。”范丞丞举手。  
“不，你可以。”黄明昊按下范丞丞。

“这次大家可以尝试改改戏路，小尤，养父子怎么样，你当爸爸，养彦俊。”蔡徐坤拿过本子，翻了翻。  
“我？我可以吗？”尤长靖有点意外，他以往人妻的形象比较多。  
“你把细腻温柔的感觉放在一个父亲身上，再被我攻的时候会有很意外的反差。”林彦俊先翻到后面。

“不是被你，是被你的角色——”尤长靖找到一个大番茄挡住了脸。  
“还不是一样吗？”林彦俊扯起嘴角邪魅的一笑，“爸爸。”

“那么接下来，青梅竹马这对。”陈立农往下翻：“给丞丞和昊昊怎么样？”  
“不了吧，又是青梅竹马，别人都听腻了。”黄明昊撅起了嘴。他和范丞丞组过不少剧，相得益彰的少年音在校园背景里总有出彩。

“我觉得可以。”范丞丞指着一段话‘这么多年没有我，是不是比较快乐’：“这作品的主要是放在两个人如何破镜重圆的，内容比较成人，我们都可以试试压低一点声音做大人。”

其他人纷纷点头，黄明昊也就接受了，这作为他们开拓戏路的一个尝试，他有自信能做出不一样的效果。

“我呢？我呢？”朱正廷举手了，“其他人都选完了，谁给我当霸总？”他又想了想，“或者我来当霸总，谁给我当新职员？”

“我，我当！”王琳凯举起手，忽然感觉后背一凉，马上加句话：“我当给你们报幕的，以及青梅竹马的第三者，养父子的老师，新同事的隔壁桌。”

“子异呢？”  
“我吗？我试试。”王子异随手找到一段话：“你该不是忘了，要怎么服侍我吗？”  
朱正廷探过头来：“这么羞耻吗？”

“坐上来，自己动。”王子异拍了拍桌子。这句经典的霸总台词果然到哪里都会闪光。

整个房间忽然进入冰点，因为这话说出来与温柔的王子异形象差别太大，超乎想象。

“坐上来。”蔡徐坤突然开了口，用他特意放低的声音，然后搓了搓外套模仿脱衣服的声音，再呼着气：“自己动。”

良久。  
小鬼像个炮仗精一样窜起来，两手搓着鸡皮疙瘩，大呼着：“哎呀哎呀！酥了酥了！就是这个味儿！！！”

一群狼嚎声此起彼伏，还好旁边教室都习惯了他们奇怪的练声，不然得过来看热闹了。

“坤哥还是你坤哥，坤哥你出手，就知有没有。”黄明昊夹着范丞丞，“你学着点，不要十年以后你还是配出个大龄巨婴。”  
范丞丞，翻白眼吐舌头.gif

朱正廷撑着桌子不敢坐，他怕自己坐下去起不来。  
一个身经百战铁打的受星，因为蔡徐坤一句话而腿软。

说来也怪，除了最初那部出道群戏，他们都还没有其他单独合作过的作品。朱正廷是盼过蔡徐坤看到感兴趣的作品，主动提出来做攻音，可是看起来他更喜欢当导演掌控全局，如果不是角色实在转不开，基本不出声。

可这一次合作，一上来就几乎全是肉，这也太刺激了吧？  
朱正廷捂住自己发烫的脸。

“现在我们定了cast，下午做好海报就宣。宣了金主爸爸就会打头款过来。”小鬼雀跃着算着小钱钱。

陈立农把剧本拆给三对CP：“同时出现的场景不多，大家各自先练自己那一趴，再看看最近的空余时间分别来录。读稿子有什么读不通的，找我来改。”

“导演还是阿坤来当吗？”尤长靖比较担心质量。  
“我没问题的，自己监听自己，还挺有意思。”蔡徐坤比个OK。  
“不过我好像忘了问正廷。”蔡徐坤转过身，抬头看着朱正廷，用着从下往上无辜的目光问着羞耻的话：“我给你做攻，你愿意吗？”

“我……我愿意。”

PART 2  
“首先，我们先把剧本过一遍。”

日渐炎热的一个下午，蔡徐坤约了朱正廷没课的时间，找了个奶茶店坐下。

“OK，我已经先读过一遍了，读的不太顺的地方都用笔划出来了，还没来得及找陈立农改。”朱正廷坐下来，递给蔡徐坤一杯奶茶，接着从大包里掏出被翻得出了卷边的剧本。

“好，先从这里开始。这里是新人刚到公司上班，被主人指派去买咖啡，过马路的时候抢路灯，撞到了刚下车的霸总，霸总揽住人就是初kiss。”

除掉令人浮躁的天气，冰凉的奶茶和专业的态度足够让朱正廷冷静。他的视线顺着蔡徐坤指点的手指一点点往上看，两人靠得够近，足够看得到蔡徐坤脸上细微的绒毛和痣。

“接着新人因为要赔偿霸总的洗衣费，然后就到办公室开始初H。”讲到这里，蔡徐坤点了点手指，发现朱正廷正捧着脸看着自己，眼神没有放到剧本上。

“喂，在想什么。”蔡徐坤敲了敲朱正廷的奶茶杯。  
“我在想，这么难的和你配一次，剧情为什么这么俗……不对，是这么三俗。”朱正廷搅搅杯子，“人家是想和你正经开始的。”

“行，和我正经开始。”蔡徐坤推开剧本，两人的杯子靠上去，低下头吸住吸管，额头碰到一起。“现在可以吗？朱正廷？”

“可以，可以……我们看剧本……”被点到大名的朱正廷伸手去拿剧本，他不明白蔡徐坤的意思，又不敢想得太好，只好把意思的理解放低一点。

蔡徐坤啪的按住他的手，抓得紧紧的。厚实的嘴唇直接叼着吸管戳进了朱正廷那杯，意有所指的搅动着。

“啊……？”朱正廷不敢抬起头，蔡徐坤的鼻息已经到了眼下。他的手被扣住，握成了十指交扣的样子，两根吸管被丢到一旁依偎，杯子移开。

后面就是椅背，朱正廷退无可退，蔡徐坤用空着的那只手抬起朱正廷的下巴，端详了一会儿，呲的笑了一声。

“笑什么……笑……”朱正廷的嘟囔还没有说出口，就被蔡徐坤凑上来的嘴唇堵住了。

 

奶盖椰青加红茶还真好喝。  
我给他加了蜂蜜吗？为什么他的舌尖那么甜？  
被吻的迷迷糊糊的，朱正廷还用他剩余不多的理智在思考。

 

“正正，正正回神了。”一吻结束，蔡徐坤有些好笑的看着朱正廷整个缺氧的脸，神情迷离，语言不知所踪。

看朱正廷没反应，蔡徐坤又把小冰沙含在嘴里，对上嘴喂了一口，可把朱正廷冻得清醒了。

“原来小说写的都是真的，霸道总裁真是这样，第一次见面就开始接吻吗？”  
朱正廷喃喃到。

蔡徐坤正色：“刚刚感觉怎么样，保持这种情绪来演开场。”  
“你，你居然为了演戏要占我便宜！！”朱正廷突然反应过来，“这种戏份和我说一下就好了，为什么要来真的？？？”

“因为我要来真的。”蔡徐坤又挑起了朱正廷的下巴，“而且，你不会拒绝我。”

这是霸总上身了吗？朱正廷有些错愕，他凭什么笃定我不会拒绝？  
“因为你说过，我愿意。”蔡徐坤用手指按住了朱正廷的唇，堵住了他所有的辩解。

“好，现在我们开始吧。就从新人进公司到初kiss。”蔡徐坤翻翻剧本，“就像你说的，正经开始。”

这奶茶里一定偷偷加了酒，为什么蔡徐坤说什么自己都点头答应了呢？

奶茶店是什么时候出去的，录音室是什么时候进来的呢？耳机自动套到了头上？

蔡徐坤没有带耳机，直接带了监听，他打着手势示意倒数计时。  
通常开场时会配一些背景音乐，帮助主人公们入戏。不过今天朱正廷不需要了，蔡徐坤在倒数零秒的时候抹了一下他的嘴唇，不容抗拒的亲吻触感就浮现在脑海。

在故事顺行到初kiss的时候，朱正廷照惯例吧唧吧唧几下就打算完事，那种濡湿的接触声通常都是交给后期加上。

但是导演没有喊cut，他还是敬业的继续着。

旁边蔡徐坤离开了一会儿，又走进来，他突然摘了朱正廷的耳机，把收音话筒拉到两人嘴边，搂着朱正廷的脖子就亲了上去。

这不是蔡徐坤，这是霸道总裁的吻。用力的，压制的，凌人的，蔡徐坤甚至把舌头伸进来的声音都做的夸张，吸住朱正廷的上颚，痒到他发麻。

“嗯……嗯……唔……啊”

朱正廷的回应也自然而然的出现了，不需要想象的表现，而是真实的回应。朱正廷在众多受音中脱颖而出的，就是被称为“是攻听了都能再硬三分钟”的低吟和喘息，仅仅在被蔡徐坤亲吻就诱发了。

“朱正廷，和我接吻就这么爽？你原来在长H中才能发出的呻吟，只是和我亲吻就出现了。”蔡徐坤喘着气捏着他的脖子，把收音麦拿远了一些，“不知道，和我配床戏，你会有什么样的突破。”

“我和别人，都不用做到这个份上……”录音室里灯光偏黄，朱正廷脸上不知道是羞还是恼。

蔡徐坤状似无意的收拾耳机：“然而你和我可以，你猜猜我们刚才吻了几分钟？”

 

“我们刚才吻了几分钟？”  
朱正廷无法估计，他失去时长感知期间，只有蔡徐坤一遍一遍重复吻他的记忆。嘴巴一直张开着，下颚张到酸软，蔡徐坤的牙床有些内凹，尖尖的虎牙扎的人有些敏感，但都不影响蔡徐坤给他带来的唇舌诱惑。他们吻了五次？八次？还是十次？朱正廷有些困惑，只记得嘴唇分开不久又贴上，舌尖侧身擦过。难怪小说里吻戏总是不会少的，再怎么暴力的开头，两心相悦时总会伴有虔诚的一吻。

但那也是两心相悦之时，可他和蔡徐坤，姑且能算蔡徐坤表明心迹，自己是含混不清的“我愿意”，还有就是不否认不抗拒。

是否接吻真的会有如此魔力，替自己说明问题？朱正廷洗脸时忍不住摸了摸自己的嘴唇。咬痕还落在下面，有人问便说是吃饭磕着的。  
那被犬齿顶住的撕扯感仿佛又划过一次唇边。

打开电脑，白汾酒的群在跳动着，群里各组在交流进度。朱正廷抓来个靠枕架住脑袋戴上耳机，算着他们一下午才配五分钟的进度，有点担心自己组拖了后腿。

蔡徐坤也在线上。  
看到人到齐后拉起了语音。

范丞丞：这个本子，真“令丞肾虚”。我这对CP怎么翻两页就来一段，感情这青梅竹马还有带炮友关系，不走心也在走肾。  
黄明昊：你还好吧，做攻的会喘就行了，我可是嗯嗯啊啊的要命，我破得不要不要的。

尤长靖：天哪，我这个爹是水做的吗？孩子不吃饭，哭；不睡觉，哭；生病，哭；不吃药，哭；抱一抱，哭；亲嘴，哭；上床，哭……我这一天话没几句光打嗝了。  
林彦俊：我就不停的亲眼泪，感觉再配下去我就一嘴咸味。

看来大家进度很快的样子，朱正廷有些心虚，不敢接话。小鬼说五分钟一段肉戏，还好大部分不在自己这里。  
不过，只配了五分钟就很辛苦，比他以前演过的开场都艰难。

王子异的声音跳了出来：我把今天大家各自录的部分合成了一下，先做足三十分钟给金主看效果。

蔡徐坤：有什么意见大家提一提，主线剧情等大家有空一起串起来录。

群主开了禁言，Demo传进共享，朱正廷下载打开。

他把音轨打开，熟练的拖进编辑器里。  
不得不说，这剧里肉多，波纹一浪浪的。朱正廷暗自惊叹一声，开始点选熟悉的波形。

十年以后的黄明昊，呻吟里多了几分勾人的婉转，不再是从前纯粹的热血；丞丞的喘息也更有节奏，有了游刃有余的掌控感，不是少年的横冲直闯。

尤长靖就像他自己说的，哭戏很多，听上去带着当爹又当妈的心疼；林彦俊变化更是显著，立起来的声音与尤长靖拉开明显的年龄差，可是还是掌控欲十足，肉戏中叫的“爸爸”，朱正廷听了忍不住拍桌子叫好。

大家都换了类型，听得出声音里多了几分新鲜和几分进化。可自己会怎么样呢？朱正廷像是等待分数的考生，忐忑的拉到了自己的部分。

这是，这是自己吗？  
原来亲吻真实的声音是这样的吗？  
半成品里收录的接吻声只有不到十五秒，截取的恰好就是那段“攻听了都还能硬三分钟”的呻吟，热情的，喷涌着吐露，加上恰到好处的后期，简直要从耳机线里亲吻耳朵。

朱正廷抓了抓靠枕。

还只是初kiss，声音却已经动了情，齿缝里漏出的声音，像是在呼唤着“快来上我，快来上我”。  
短短一段，哪里是霸道总裁强制爱，分明是新人职员图谋不轨试图用咖啡接近目标引诱霸总上身。

他再拉回去听蔡徐坤的，霸总尴尬的台词在他声音里显得并不突兀，你只要跟着他就好了，他让你脱就脱。

他的声音，有些让人不自觉服从的魔力。

服从，自己是从什么时候开始服从他的？  
是因为他出众的业务能力，还是优秀的领导能力？

自己还毫无抵抗，甚至很信任的与他接吻了这么久。

“我们吻了几分钟？”  
群里面还没有解除禁言，这种问题自然也不能公开问，他私聊着蔡徐坤。

“如果你愿意，我们可以一吻一吻不用停。”蔡徐坤没有正面回答他。

群里又跳动了起来，大家纷纷在感叹这次听到了印象中不一样的人，金钱的力量真是伟大。尤长靖还@朱正廷问他是不是学了新方法，为什么在初kiss就一步千里。

尤长靖：初kiss就这么火辣，你们到初H岂不是要一日千里？  
下面黄明昊还刷了一排同求。

双关语让朱正廷揉了揉鼻子。  
他只好装模作样的说着：感谢ccav，mtv，tvb给我这次机会。

蔡徐坤：他们是谁？你是我的人，你只能感谢我。

范丞丞却一眼道破天机：有一场三对几乎同时进行的H，要不我们一起录吧，现场观摩现场指导一下。

王子异：同意。现场一起配才好掌握声音进入的程序和状态。光凭后期拼贴人声，远不如现场真实的情绪来得更饱满。

他们说的同时H，说的是三对接连在相邻试衣间发生的H。青梅竹马和养父子先后开始，中间还有霸总新人的乱入。这段文字上写的简单，真要表现起来，光是设想耳朵听到的状态就愁掉了陈立农一把头发。

蔡徐坤言简意赅的同意：可。

大家又起哄着“霸总好”“霸总真棒”，蔡徐坤收了一波膜拜，心满意足的开了禁言。

他和陈立农把接下来的日程排好，对了对大家没课的时间，圈出了全员出席的日子。在此之前，各部分还得加紧录制，小鬼那边带回了金主爸爸似乎要提前收货的讯号。

蔡徐坤：那我们把同时H的时间提前。

朱正廷揉了揉眉头，跟着上面七个人打了个OK。

PART 3

朱正廷不知道应该是有所期待还是有所失落，从那个激烈的初kiss后，蔡徐坤依然没有回答他到底吻了多长时间。

现在蔡徐坤似乎已经忘了这个事，正在和他有条不紊的走剧情。录音之前蔡徐坤甚至还抽空做了一个清水的版本，叮嘱朱正廷照这个准备，长度缩减到原有的三分之一。

人物没有什么难度，走起剧情来也快，一个下午竟然录的七七八八。休息的间隙，蔡徐坤在一旁检查效果，朱正廷喝了口保养嗓子的茶，让嗓子静养。

认真工作的男人真是最迷人的。  
朱正廷坐在一旁的椅子上，打量着蔡徐坤的侧脸。他炯炯有神的目光看着屏幕，耳机里不知道听到了什么，有趣的地方还嘟起了腮帮子，朱正廷忍不住用手去戳一戳。

蔡徐坤没有转头，斜着眼看了他一眼，却吓得朱正廷双手合十：“你，你太可爱了，就想戳一下。”  
没注意蔡徐坤戴了耳机压根听不见，他这么大动作还是吸引了蔡徐坤转过脸，歪着头看他。

朱正廷马上坐正来个了乖巧.jpg  
蔡徐坤却伸手揽他过来，亲了下他的嘴唇说：“今天还没到录床戏的时候。”

这回朱正廷学聪明了，他摘下蔡徐坤的耳机说：“没关系，接下来我有时间。”  
蔡徐坤眯着眼睛想了想，凑到朱正廷的耳边回答：“这里不是地点。”  
“学校里还有其他地方吗？要去语音实验室？”朱正廷知道的地点，除了广播专业的音棚，就只有大学英语的语音实验室有设备。

“我会带你去，嘘。”蔡徐坤带回了耳机，指了指手机，示意朱正廷自己看。

小鬼发来信息，说金主爸爸要提前收货了，需要各单位加快进度。

朱正廷十分担心那三分之二的肉戏，另外两组之前已经听过了，区分出了明显的自我风格。可是他们俩还没开始，朱正廷有些焦急，可是方才蔡徐坤那副游刃有余的样子，他又不好开口再问。

陈立农在协调那场试衣间交替play的时间，各组纷纷回答今晚有空，朱正廷也就举了手。  
小鬼马上去联系场地了，陈立农把改好的这段文字版又发了一遍，王子异在试各种开门、关门、撞门的效果。

蔡徐坤还在忙，朱正廷瞄了一眼，他把每一节分好段落排成了1.1 1.2 1.5、2.1 2.2 2.3 2.6、3.1 3.4……这样，空出的部分，就是他久久担心的床戏。

别想那么多了，信他。朱正廷吃下一颗维C，酸的他差点要跳起来。也让他成功转换了注意力，开始看陈立农发来的新本子。

“朱正廷，你的脸怎么回事……”蔡徐坤又忙了一会儿，看着朱正廷还捧着脸坐在一旁，脸用嘴角到耳朵尖尖都是红的。  
“太……太刺激了。”刺激就是没有上限的，朱正廷自诩见过的花样多，可是所处的角度大部分都是经历者，可这里面他既是承受方，又是某种程度的施加者，还是旁观者……短时间内改变多重立场，是他从前没有过的尝试。

蔡徐坤点了点他的额头：“光看就遭不住了，晚上录你还受得了吗？”  
朱正廷从捧着脸变成掐着脸：“我可以的， 我很专业我很专业。”

小鬼发来了今晚用教室地址，就是他们用的这间。朱正廷看看时间也该到饭点了，摇了摇蔡徐坤，问他要吃什么，他去买。教学楼是不允许外卖进来的。  
“帮我来份猪扒饭吧。”蔡徐坤目不斜视，朱正廷打着手势就出去了。

忽然天就暗了下来，轰隆轰隆的雷声一个接一个。  
蔡徐坤处理完了下午录好的部分，发给王子异整合，开始陈立农发过来的新本子。  
雷声很大，他戴着耳机也能听到雷声炸开的声音，似乎雷落下的地方并不远。  
教学楼里一顿喧闹后安静了下来，同学们三三俩俩找了同伴都回宿舍了，音棚本来为了防止打扰就设在走廊尽头，现在仿佛与世隔绝了。

朱正廷这么久也该回来了吧。  
雨马上要下下来了。

如果淋湿了也没关系，自己本来下午要去打球，包里带了一套要换的衣服和毛巾。

如果淋湿了……  
蔡徐坤眼眸一暗。

滂沱大雨如期而至。天地间仿佛只剩下赤条条的雨线。炸雷时近时远。  
一阵急促的脚步声到了，在门口好像来了个急刹车，接着大力推开了门。

蔡徐坤顺手把录音设备全部打开，收音话筒摆到了门边。

“蔡徐坤快来吃你的饭，都还热着。为了你我可是冒着大雨跑回来的……”

不好意思让你这么着急跑回来。  
现在要先吃的不是饭，是你。

蔡徐坤站起来，接过朱正廷递过来的塑料袋往旁边一放，先好心的给他递上毛巾擦头，朱正廷还有些感动的说：“知道给哥拿毛巾，哥没白疼你。”话音还没落，蔡徐坤就把人按到了门板上。

“唔……”朱正廷还没夸完，嘴唇就堵着了，背撞上了被蔡徐坤反锁的门。  
蔡徐坤的动作目标很明确，就是朱正廷身上潮湿的衣服，他把手从湿透的衣服伸进去，却并不急着脱下，而是顺着衣服上透出腹肌线条开始抚摸。  
轰隆一声，照明线路断了，室内一片昏难，只有录音的红灯还在孤独的亮着。  
可朱正廷注意不到这些了，他被蔡徐坤制住了双手按在头顶，啃着脆弱的喉结，他脸上还被蒙上了毛巾，只有一片的黑。

失去光线，蔡徐坤的抚摸纯粹是凭着手感，凉凉的衣服下坚实的热意。他的手指还捏了捏细小的乳尖，朱正廷忍不住想抬脚踢他。

可踢他只是给了蔡徐坤更接近他的机会，吸了水的牛仔裤做不了更大的动作，方便了蔡徐坤把他的腿盘在自己腰间。

“别动，脱衣服。”  
“唔，不要……我自己来。”朱正廷想要挣扎，哐哐砸在门上。蔡徐坤的手实在太有魔力了，在他冰凉的身体上燃起燥热的火。

“我允许你动了？把腿张大一点。”蔡徐坤有些不耐烦甩甩头，压着他的手劲还不小。  
“不行，不要，这里有人。”朱正廷叫着，门外也应景的飘来两声打闹，他嘴巴立刻被捂住，发出“呜呜呜”的声音

“外面有没有人，和我有什么关系？”蔡徐坤的表情，倨傲又危险，“腰抬起来，抬起来！我教你的都忘了？”  
“没……不要……”朱正廷又要喊，门外阴魂不散的人声让他不由自主的降低了声音，后面更是自己咬紧了毛巾，只能从喉头里发出呜咽的声音。

蔡徐坤不着痕迹的把话筒移得更近一点。

裤子太紧了，也太潮了，湿哒哒的黏在身上不舒服，腰后磕着门板。  
明明裤子缠着难受紧紧的贴着自己，但是感觉蔡徐坤仿佛已经扒下了裤子。  
带着热的，硬的，冲撞。  
撞得门口同样频率的震动。  
撞得他下面涌出了热流。

冲撞的节奏他再熟悉不过了，他配了那么多片段，当然明白何时该娇喘，何时该闷哼，若不是怕和尤长靖撞了戏路，他还可以适当的哭。  
可这是戏还是真的？朱正廷恍惚想起来，蔡徐坤刚才说的，是陈立农刚改过的台词。

应该是戏吧，蔡徐坤说着：“你被人听到是不是更爽？下面夹得更紧，夹得我又硬了。”

其实我还没有脱下裤子。  
朱正廷眨巴眨巴着眼睛，是眼睛还是雨水，盛满了眼眶。

“嗯……啊，不行，要，要到了。”台词，我也记得呢。  
朱正廷松开了毛巾，用手捂住嘴巴做出效果。偏头一看，话筒的灯，红得刺眼。  
蔡徐坤赞许的看了看他，亲了他一口表扬他的应变能力。

“脱下这套衣服，穿我选的。”蔡徐坤继续着，用手拿起毛巾搓了搓。  
朱正廷立刻接上：“不要，不要这套裙子，太短了。”

“不穿，不穿你就光着屁股出去吧。”蔡徐坤把他搂得更严实。  
“啊……”朱正廷吊起了语调，十足十的一个欲拒还迎的口吻。

“听话。”蔡徐坤这句威严十足。  
“那你转过去……转过去不要看。”朱正廷站直了身子，就刚才那么一会儿，蔡徐坤已经把他放下了。  
“你还有哪里我没看过。快点穿，上楼还要开会。”

“嗯，好。”朱正廷用鼻音加重了这一声，像是被欺负过后气呼呼的样子。  
蔡徐坤又要亲过来。

剧本到前面就结束了，朱正廷一偏头，推开了他，利落的脱下衣服，用毛巾擦了擦。  
蔡徐坤把灯打开，把自己的衣服递过去，朱正廷也不推辞。

八块腹肌的身体在日光灯下无所遁形，蔡徐坤吹了声口哨。

朱正廷别过脸去，直接套上蔡徐坤的衣服。  
“别在意，就想录的更真实一点。这样速度又快又好，效率真高。”蔡徐坤眼里只有作品，就这么一会儿就已经坐到了电脑前面开始摆动。

“饭……”  
“放那儿，我把这段处理完再吃。”

两人说着话，其他人陆续到了。  
蔡徐坤得意地说着他这里录完了，待会可以专心指导他们。  
本来就只有两套麦克风，三组客观上没法一起录的，他们先录也未尝不可。

王子异听了一下，夸他效果做的真好，撞门声、捂嘴声、脱衣服的声音都像真的一样。尤长靖羡慕的说虽然不长，可是情绪语调都好饱满，给他们压力好大。  
蔡徐坤高兴的尾巴都快翘上天了。

朱正廷抖了抖湿衣服，觉得自己好像没有什么必要继续待在这里，就和大家先再见。  
走的时候，顺手拎走已经冷掉的猪扒饭。

大雨过后的夜晚有些泥泞，朱正廷转到楼背后的矮棚下，那里他记得有几窝小野猫。  
他把没有粘上调料的米饭选出来，猪扒撕掉了表面的面包粉再均匀分成几块，一起放在餐盒盖子上。  
现在大概还没有到小猫们的觅食时间。  
朱正廷抱着腿蹲了一会儿，雨后的风阵阵清凉。

“咕——”  
朱正廷才想起来，自己也没吃饭啊。


End file.
